This present invention relates to an improvement in a device for capturing and displacing debris generated when using a power tool, and more particularly to a power circular saw of any size.
Power tools are the mainstay of most construction, maintenance, and repair projects; whether done commercially or by a handyman (as used herein, the term xe2x80x98handymanxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98handymenxe2x80x99 is meant to encompass both genders and does not relate only to the male). When using a power saw, in particular, a portable power circular saw with exposed rotating blade, as the blade cuts the material upon which it is operating, the cut portions of the material are displaced therefrom in tiny particles which, for administrative clarity for this application will be referred to as dust. The rotation of the saw blade can be extremely fast, the teeth of the saw blade can be extremely hard and sharp, the dust created by cutting materials with this saw can be dense, can create an unsafe environment, and can create an unhealthy environment for the worker using the saw. The dust, if left uncaptured or undercaptured, can permeate and contaminate the workplace. The workplace may be a food processing facility, may be a health care facility, may have dust-sensitive equipment (such as a computer or delicate scientific or medical instruments), may be a home. Various governmental regulatory agencies mandate some forms of dust control under many, if not all, commercial situations.
The worker using the circular saw also is at risk, not only from using a potentially dangerous tool but also from inhaling the dust. On-lookers, passers-by, employees of the facility at which work is being performed also will inhale the dust generated by the saw. Attempts to curtail the amount of dust cast into the work space include use of a water spray in conjunction with the cutting [generally used when cutting into concrete for example]. Using a water spray, however, presents another potential hazard in conjunction with electrical power toolsxe2x80x94that of electric shock hazards. Another attempt to curtail the amount of dust projected into the work space is the use of a bag attached, at a strategic location, to the power tool into which the dust, by rotational action, reciprocating action, or centrifugal action, is forced into the bag and collected thereat. Though useful to capture some dust, in reality, most dust generated by circular saws is not captured and is emitted into the work place nonetheless to contaminate the work place and breathable air. This has not proven to be as effective as is necessary and desirable. Moreover, dust collection bags are better suited for stationary saws, not portable saws. Stationary saws generally are larger than portable saws, heavier than portable saws, and because of these factors, a dust collection bag can be fitted onto the stationary saw and it can be expected to remain where fitted. Portable saws are not well suited for such bags. Portable saws are routinely moved about from job site to job site, and from work area to work area within a job site. By their very nature, they are moved constantly when being operated. It is the saw which is moved, not the material being cut, when a portable circular saw is being used. Such repeated movements would jostle the dust collector bag, loosen it, and ultimately displace it from the saw. As a result, portable circular saws are not well suited for such dust collectors.
Dust collection systems of which the inventors are aware are lacking in use of a dedicated vacuum for dust capture. Generally such systems operate off the vacuum generated by the cooling fan of the motor. This is of limited utility and only generates a slight discernable vacuum to aid in capturing or directing dust into a collection bag or other collection mechanism. Such systems also rely on the centrifugal forces generated, and imparted to the dust, by the rotation of the cutting blade. This, standing alone or in combination with the vacuum generated by the cooling fan is of limited utility in capturing dust. Use of a dedicated vacuum in conjunction with one or more side shields, as envisioned by the present invention is a remarkable and novel improvement over the prior art.
Another method of curtailing dust contamination is use of a respirator or face mask to filter out dust before it can be inhaled. This method, however, is suited only for the worker or workers involved in the project and not for the passers-by, on-lookers, and employees of the facility. Use of a respirator, however, increases costs associated with a project, is cumbersome, and adversely affects the mobility of the worker. As for a face mask, a good portion of the dust by-passes the face mask and is nonetheless inhaled by the worker. There is no device available which is simple to use, which is easy to manufacture, and which captures virtually all the dust emitted by a circular power saw. The present invention embodies all these features and more; all which are missing from the prior art.
The present invention can be made of virtually any materials including, but not limited to, metals, plastics, and composites. It can be adapted to fit on virtually any type and size of circular power saw. When installed, it will not interfere with the operation of the saw; but, in fact, will enhance the life of the saw and the blade by preventing dust from entering and contaminating the saw motor and by removing excess dust from the blade immediately after a cut is being made. It is crafted to initiate the capturing of dust at the initial point of dust creation; i.e., at the front of the saw at a point where the blade engages the material it is to cutxe2x80x94at that point, capture and extraction occur. The rear baffle and top and rear biased member prevent escape of dust from the top and the rear. The device can be used with an external vacuum system resulting in the ultimate capture and extraction of dust.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
a. capture virtually all dust emitted by a circular saw in operation;
b. enhance the useful life of a circular saw and the saw blade;
c. create a safer and healthier work environment for a user of a circular saw and for all others in or near the vicinity where such use is ongoing;
d. provide a dust capture device capable of being mounted on circular saws of virtually all shapes, sizes, and models without effecting the efficiency and effectiveness of the saw upon which the device is attached; and
e. provide an easy-to-install, easy-to-use, and economical dust capture device for circular power saws.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The above-noted problems, among others, are overcome by the present invention. Briefly stated, the present invention contemplates a dust capturing or containing device for a portable power circular saw composed of two side shields as separate components or as a single-piece unit. One side shield has an exhaust duct adapted to be attached to a hose of an external vacuum and a rear panel to aid in capturing and containing dust generated by the saw""s use. The other side shield has a top and rear beveled portion disposed toward the saw to aid in capturing and containing dust generated by the saw""s use. The side shields are adapted to be securely attached to a saw at or near the upper blade guard of the saw or to the foot of the saw. The attachment mechanism to attach the device to the saw may be stationary or adjustable to accommodate any adjustments necessary for varying depths of cuts.
The foregoing has outlined the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so the present contributions to the art may be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the present invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific embodiment may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures and methods for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It also should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions and methods do not depart from the spirit and scope of the inventions as set forth in the appended claims.